Long Way From Home
by AGEN Vortex
Summary: Sonic and Shadow find a mysterious grey hedgehog name Avix. He's a long way from home and can't go back. Now he must adjust to the world around him while he copes with a horrific loss. But, when someone from his past tries to destroy him and his new friends, Avix is the only one who can save his new home. T for cussing and minor gore. Original Character Avix Vakazni by AGEN Vortex
1. Chapter 1: Alien

It was a nice shining morning on Earth and a blue hedgehog was sitting at the base of a tree in the woods. On the other side, leaning against the tree with his arms folded, was a striped red and black hedgehog. Sonic sat, tapping his foot (very fast, mind you) waiting for something interesting to happen (As for some reason they always do). Needing something to do, Sonic gave into temptation.

"Hey Shadow," The azure hedgehog said, "Want to race?"

The striped hedgehog glanced behind him, "Whatever, let's go."

The two hedgehogs lined up horizontally on the path out of the woods. They looked at each other, and took off. Sonic, moving at speeds for which he was hence named, smirked at Shadow, who used those rocket shoes of his to keep pace. The two whipped around the dirt road as blurs, neither sure where they were racing too. The latter was just following the other. Sonic thought he'd make things more intense by curling into a spin-ball, and speeding forward at mind boggling speeds. Shadow soon followed suit. Exiting the woodland, they found themselves on a beach, riddled with the excess branches and moss of the biome that bordered the sandy coast. Ahead was a fallen tree, to which Sonic informed Shadow "Would be the finish." Shadow would not lose to him, even if this was for 'fun'. Putting on an astonishing burst of speed, he jumped right over Sonic and onto the fallen tree. Sonic stopped and crossed his arms.

"I win." Shadow told him.

"Whatever, I wasn't trying." Sonic replied, turning and sitting against the 'finish line', "I'm bored again."

Shadow sighed, "Of course you are, why don't you-"

Shadow couldn't finish that sentence, for an loud bang sounded behind them. The two hedgehogs jumped at the noise, and turned toward its source: There, laying face up in the sand, was a third hedgehog. Shadow and Sonic slowly approached the figure, who apparently unconscious. He had grey quills which were shaped similar to Sonic's, while a lower head spine was curved up, like Shadow's, with a blue stripe. The figure's torso was hidden under a heavy black combat jacket, his black pants held a holster, in which a pistol lay, and his feet covered with heavy black boots, clothing obviously for a soldier. On his right wrist, he wore a strange device with a small screen, and many buttons.

Shadow knelt down and picked up the wrist where the device resided.

"Who is he?" Sonic asked, unsure of the stranger.

"Because of course I would know." Shadow growled, "It's strange. He looks like he should be a G.U.N. Agent."

Just then, the mysterious hedgehog's eyes snapped open, showing two blue orbs with black pupils among a sea of white. Seeing the other life around him, he scrambled to his feet, pulled out his pistol, and aimed it at Shadow and Sonic. Sonic jumped behind Shadow, who wasn't at all surprised by the sudden hostility.

"Stay where you are!" The stranger yelled, "Move an inch and I'll fire!"

Shadow glared menacingly, and shrugged his shoulders,

"Won't do much against me." He muttered.

The stranger nervously looked at the hedgehogs to his wrist-device, which he held up to his face like a watch. After at least a minute, he whispered terribly, "_What?! Wha-"_

His eyes had traveled to the exposed grey fur under his sleeve. Dropping his gun on the ground, the strange pulled his sleeve up more, seeing a _lot_ of grey fur. Then he felt his head-spines, and finally noticed his height. While the stranger was distracted, Shadow picked up the pistol, pulled the magazine out, and dropped the weapon back to the sand.

"Not taking chances." The striped hedgehog whispered to Sonic, who came out from behind him.

The stranger directed his shock to the anthropomorphic creatures before him.

"What's this planet called?" He asked.

"Mobius." Sonic told him, "I'm guessing you're not from around here..."

"No." The stranger replied, "Not from this time, place, or dimension."

The two native hedgehogs looked at each other, puzzled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shadow asked, fiddling with the pistol mag in his hands.

"It doesn't matter." The stranger said, "I just need to see what happened to Eon."

Pushing buttons on his wrist-device, he spoke, "The war had to have ended by now, and Arbiter could still be alive. Goodbye."

With that, the grey hedgehog became a stationary blur, as if he were vibrating. The device on his wrist begun to whir, and within seconds, a loud bang occurred, and the hedgehog was back in the sand, this time face-down. He got back up quickly, and looked at the device. Shadow and Sonic glanced too, seeing the words:** Destination; Eon, Epochtic Cascade System, Not Found**, flashing on the screen.

The stranger looked shocked, "_What?! _But that means..."

Shadow and Sonic stared, as the hedgehog stood, grabbed his unloaded gun, holstered it, and looked at them.

"Do you know anyone that's good with tech?" He asked.

Sonic smiled and spoke, "Yeah, our friend Tails!"

The hedgehog looked slightly more relaxed now, "What're your guy's names?" He said.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic replied, with smug, then pointed a thumb to black and red figure next to him, "And foldy arms here is Shadow."

"I'm going to fold your arms until they break." Shadow mumbled, "What's your name?"

The stranger was obviously thinking about revealing his title, but then gave in, "Avix Vakazni (ov•iks vak•az•neh)."

"Well Avix, I hope you can run fast in those boots, cause you're gonna' find out why I'm named Sonic." And with that, Sonic took off toward Station Square.

Shadow however sighed, and pulled a green emerald out of his quills. Then he grabbed the arm of a confused Avix, and said: "I hope we can trust you. And you'll find out quickly that Sonic is the most cocky hedgehog you'll ever meet. Chaos Control!"

...

Sonic skidded to a halt in front of his house to find Shadow staring at Avix, who was on all fours, wheezing.

"What in the name of the Republic was _that_?!" Avix groaned.

"Republic?" Sonic muttered.

Shadow explained Avix's symptoms, "Chaos energy is making you sick, since it's obviously your first time exposed to it."

Avix stood and shivered, quills ruffling, "I don't even want to ask."

Sonic ushered them toward the house, inviting them in. Shadow walked in, heading straight for the garage. Avix looked around, following. Inside the garage, which had three tables (one empty for workspace, one covered in computers, and another covered in strange inventions), a yellow, two-tailed fox was tinkering.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic yelled, causing the poor fox to jump.

Shadow kick him in the shin.

Tails calmed and greeted them, "Hey Sonic, Shadow and..."

Tails was looking at Avix with an eyebrow raised.

Avix was oblivious to everyone as he stared at the two tails swishing behind the fox.

"This is Avix, Tails." Sonic said, "We found him on the beach."

Shadow snapped his fingers in front of Avix, who blinked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm guessing you're a tech uh- kid?" Avix muttered.

"Well, yeah." Tails replied, "What do you need?"

Avix held up his wrist, "I think this is broken."

"Er," Tails said, looking at the device on Avix's wrist, "What is that."

Now Sonic and Shadow were listening more intently. Avix noticed and sighed, undoing the straps that held the device to his wrist, beginning to explain its origin.

"This device was top secret on my planet."

Avix hesitantly gave the device to Tails, who examined it, interested.

"It's a Dimensional Time Jumper." Avix continued, seeing the widened eyes on the three before him, "It uses something called Hyper-Kinetic Energy to throw the user through space, the time vortex, and the void. It's only a prototype. And that's all I was told about it."

Tails began to tap buttons, but Avix stopped him before he pushed the blue one.

"Don't. That initiates a jump."

"Right." Tails said, setting the device down and pulling a clip on the bottom, causing the device to open like a book, revealing circuits, nano-chips, and a small purple crystal.

"I don't know how it fully works, or why I look like _this_." Avix waved his hand down his body.

Shadow, leaning against a wall, addressed Avix's situation.

"Are you going to tell us why you came here, with a time machine you don't know how to use?"

Sonic pulled a stool out from under a table, and sat. Tails stopped examining the Jumper and turned toward Avix.

"Fine," Avix began, "My planet is called Eon. Its inhabitants are two dominant humanoid species called the Enonians and Eonaughts. I'm an Enonian. We're basically humans. The Eonaughts however, have bones as strong as metal, and skin as tough as rock. There are two dynasties of powerful Eonaughts. Vortex, who control the Republic, where I live, and Nexus, who rule their Empire. Following?"

The three listeners nodded.

Avix continued, "Vortex gave Enonians political power but Nexus didn't. The Enonians of Nexus rebelled. After the empire fell, they attacked the Republic. I kept my post as Commander of the Republic Army, and the rebels named me Dishonorable #1, to be executed. My friend, a Vortex Eonaught, gave me the Jumper (which was also a rebel target to be stolen) and said to hide it and myself. So, I set location for random, and now I'm here. That doesn't explain why I'm anthropomorphic now."

Tails was now using magnifying goggles to look at the purple crystal sitting inside the Jumper.

"The crystal is interesting." Tails said.

"It's an Eonite shard." Avix told him, "An element of my planet that emits hyper-kinetic energy."

"Well, er" Tails said, "What do you need my help with?"

"It says it can't find my home planet." Avix explained, "I want to see if there's any way to run diagnostics on it, because there's only one other way it wouldn't find Eon."

"What's that?" Sonic asked.

"It doesn't matter right now, is there any way to scan it?" Avix asked the fox.

"I've never really worked with technology like this." The child replied, but seeing a pleading look on the alien, he thought of a solution, "If your time machine works how I think it does, I could link your device to my computer, and read the code spew."

Avix and Sonic (Shadow stood at the door, leaning against the wall), watched as Tails tapped a couple keys on his computer and turned on Avix's Jumper. After a bar on the computer screen filled, Tails began to open a terminal screen. Then Tails typed in:** Set_unlock-internal-code. **The screen began filling with numbers and letters, oscillating to different numbers and letters.

Sonic covered his eyes, "Chaos, that's hurting my head!"

Avix looked at the screen, confused, "What are all these letters and numbers?"

Tails was busy pressing the Enter key every time a letter flashed blue.

"Code Spew." Tails told him, "Whoever made this device encrypted its data. Once I get a full blue word, the file is accessible."

The three hedgehogs watched as letter after letter became blue, and stopped oscillating. Avix turned and pulled out his gun, and saw the missing magazine. Shadow saw him and pulled the mag out his quills.

"Here," Shadow said, handing it to Avix, "I was worried you'd fire at us, so I took it at the beach."

Avix thanked him, and slid the mag into his gun.

"Doesn't matter really," Avix told the dark hedgehog, and with a glint of a smile, opened a pocket on his thigh, revealing four more magazines, "I have extra..."

This made Shadow have to ask: "Have you ever heard of the Guardian Units of Nations?"

"No." Avix replied, "I'm from a different time and place, remember?"

"Hey!" Tails exclaimed, "All the files are decrypted."

Avix looked at the screen. It read:

**Navigation**

**Biometric**

**Multi-DNA Circuit**

**Particle Accelerator**

**Dimensional Rift (Unimplemented)**

Avix read them all, then told Tails to click Navigation.

After doing so, the screen displayed:

**Navigational Systems fully operational**

Avix read those words four times, letting it sink in. His eyes began to water, as a single tear fell to the floor.

"Damn it!" Avix yelled, and briskly walked out of the garage, and through the front door. Tails, Sonic, and Shadow stared after him, then Shadow followed.

Avix was sitting at the curb of the road when Shadow saw him. The Ultimate Lifeform walked over, and stared at him. He still saw how Avix looked so much like a mix of him and Sonic.

"What is the matter?" Shadow asked, "Your navigation is fine."

Avix didn't even look as he answered, "If the navigation is fine, there's only one other reason why the Jumper wouldn't find Eon."

"And tha-" Shadow was cut off by a sudden explosion from the downtown area.

Avix jumped up as Sonic and Tails ran outside.

"Eggman." Sonic muttered, racing off to the explosion's source, Tails following.

Avix looked at Shadow, "What's an egg man?"

Shadow face-palmed, and spoke, "You'll see, come on."

Shadow blasted off on his skates, giving Avix very little time to catch up.

...

"Eggman! This is twice this week!"

In a street in central Station Square, the 'doctor' who was currently commanding robots from his floating pot turned, seeing the three he despised...plus one.

_"_Well hello Chronic!" Dr. Eggman exclaimed down to the four, "I see we have have a newcomer! Where'd you pick him up, Military Surplus?"

Avix stared at the man floating above him, then turned to Sonic.

"What the hell?" Avix muttered.

Sonic face-palmed, "Yes. He is Eggman. And yes, this is a common occurrence."

"I get tired of it quickly." Shadow mumbled.

"So, Sonic," Eggman continued, "Going to introduce me?"

"Yeah," Sonic said, "This is Avix. He appeared out of no where on the beach, says he's a time traveler, and has a gun."

Avix walked over the the spiky-sapphire, and stomped his boot hard on the red sneaker, leaving a black scuff.

"Thanks for giving my background." Avix hissed, "He didn't need to know!"

Eggman shrugged and said, "Well, if he's armed he gets double robots!"

Then, ten blue, spherical, E-Series robots smashed through a building to the hero's left. Sonic, Shadow, and Tails were attacked by two each, while Avix was attacked by four.

"I wasn't kidding you know!" Eggman yelled to the grey hedgehog.

Avix pulled out his pistol, aimed at the torso one of the robots advancing at him, and fired. The bullet ricocheted of and whizzed past Sonic, who was spin jumping into a robots head, smashing it.

"Hey!" The azure shouted, "Watch it with that thing!"

Avix look at the four robots, which were about to smash him with their fists. He jumped forwards, trying to mimic Sonic, and landed on one of the robot's head. Avix noticed a crack between the robot's head and torso, and fired his weapon into said crevice. The robot buzzed and fell to the ground. Avix then proceeded to do the same to the other three robots. Once finished, he looked at the heros.

Shadow was on his last robot, yelling "Chaos Spear!" and throwing the object which had appeared, while Avix watched, fascinated. Sonic had destroyed his robots, and was helping Tails.

Eggman growled in frustration.

"One day!" He yelled, taking off to where ever.

Avix was about to chase after him, but Sonic stopped him.

"Let him go, he always does this."

At that moment, an enormous semi-truck with the acronym G.U.N. drove into the street. Out of the truck, twenty soldiers appeared, followed by a grey haired man, in an official looking uniform, who addressed Shadow, who was saluting.

"Agent Shadow, I see you've cleaned up." The man said, "Was it Dr. Eggman again?"

"Yes Commander Tower," Shadow replied, "He took off north."

Tower nodded, and looked over at Shadow's accomplices.

"Agent," Tower continued, "I know how 'diverse' your friends can be, "But you're the only one I've seen with a firearm."

Shadow and Sonic turned toward Avix, who was gazing up at the truck that took up the entire street, pistol in hand.

"That's Avix." Shadow said, "He, um..."

Tower's attention was diverted away, as his soldiers informed him of Eggman's location.

"You're relieved Agent." He said to Shadow, and reentered the G.U.N. Truck.

Tails quickly pulled Avix off the road as the truck sped away.

Avix looked at Shadow.

"What the hell was that?"

Shadow explained: "The Guardian Units of Nations. Their name is self explanatory. I'm an agent for them. They usually appear when Eggman does."

"Well, one Egg-kicking is making me hungry." Sonic announced, "Who's in the mood for chili dogs?"

"I'd rather see Avix's time machine in action." Shadow told the sapphire.

...

Once the four returned to Sonic's house, Avix grabbed his Jumper and entered the backyard. Once his device was strapped onto his wrist again, he addressed the other three.

"This was designed as an exploration device. It take a couple seconds to calculate jumps, even short distances."

Tails put a hand to his chin, thinking. After about thirty seconds, Avix was ready.

"I'm going to jump two yards to my left." He said.

With that, he pressed the blue button on the device. Just as before, Avix became a non-moving blur. After three seconds, his figure flashed to the left, and stopped 'blurring'.

Tails, Sonic, and Shadow stood at sight.

"You moved as fast as Sonic!" Tails said.

Shadow however, intervened, "But before, on the beach, the was a loud bang when you arrived and tried to leave."

Avix looked at the darker hedgehog, and explained what he could.

"That only happens if it overheats or tries to go somewhere it..._can't"_

Avix fell to the ground, sitting with his face in his hands. The other three walked over, and kneeled down.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

Avix looked at the azure.

"My home is gone..."


	2. Chapter 2: The Hero and the Hunter

**(Never added Disclaimer. Everyone knows Sonic Trademark is SEGA's. And this chapter has gore btw)**

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Shadow asked.

Avix's eyes were glazed with tears as he spoke, "Before I left Eon, I was told that if the Jumper cannot bring me back, then..."

"Then what?" Tails said.

"Then Eon was destroyed."

Sonic, Shadow, and Tails exchanged glances, and tried to comprehend the information.

"But, couldn't you go back and save it?" Sonic asked.

Avix stood up, and wiped his eyes, "The Jumper isn't letting me go back, so no."

"Who told you this?" Tails asked.

"The General of the Republic. He oversaw creation of this thing-" Avix gestured to his wrist, "-He told me that when a planet dies, that becomes fixed into the timeline. I guess he programmed it never to be able to return to Eon if it was destroyed."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "You guess? It's a very specific guess."

"My general wasn't just my officer." Avix hissed with a penetrating glare towards Shadow, "He was my closest friend. When he gave me this device, he explained the basics. But before he gave me it, he said he had done some reprogramming with it's navigating. The look in his eye was on of dread. He _knew_!_"_

Shadow looked down at his skates, with his arms crossed.

"Are you going to..." Sonic began, "Be okay, Avix?"

That snapped the twig for Avix.

"OKAY?!" Avix shouted, "MY PLANET IS DESTROYED! MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS ARE DEAD! MY _RACE _ISDEAD! DO YOU THINK I AM GOING TO BE OKAY?! THE HELL WITH ALL OF YOU!"

After he was finished, Avix stormed back into Sonic's house. Sonic face was expressionless, while Tails and Shadow stared at the door to which Avix had disappeared into.

"I don't think he meant it Sonic." Tails said, quietly.

Shadow hesitantly walked through the door into Sonic's house to locate the enraged hedgehog. After a couple minutes of searching, Shadow found Avix sitting on the floor of the upstairs hallway, back leaning against the wall. He was breathing heavily.

"I didn't mean to blow up out there." Avix whispered.

Shadow sat down next to him and sighed, "I'm not really good at this."

"_This_?"

"Emotional crap." Shadow explained, "But I know how it feels."

Avix looked at the darker hedgehog next to him, "What do you mean?"

"I lost someone I cared about. And she cared about me. She was killed, right in front of me."

"By who?"

"G.U.N."

Avix stared.

"But you're-"

"A G.U.N. Agent. Yes. But then an alien called Black Doom attacked, I saved everyone, and joined G.U.N."

"Why?"

"Because I made a promise to the girl who cared about me, to pretect Earth and humanity."

Avix scoffed, "It's funny cause' I made a promise to protect this stupid thing-" Again he gestured toward the Jumper on his wrist- "And keep it out of the wrong hands."

"I thought you were going to leave using that."

"Where would I go?"

"True. But the is one thing," Shadow said, "You weren't a hedgehog before, that's pretty obvious."

Avix's eyes widened, "The files!"

"What?"

"The files on the Jumper, one was something about multi-DNA!"

Avix jumped up and ran down to the garage, Shadow following. In said room, Tails was again tinkering, while Sonic sat on a stool, watching with his head propped up by his arm. Avix walked over to the hedgehog and spoke sincerely, "I never meant to explode on you like that."

Sonic looked at him, and smiled, "You cooled off?"

Avix nodded, but informed him, "I'm never going to get over this you know. The death of my species."

"I don't think anyone could." Sonic replied, seriously, "But why such an 'up beat' attitude all the sudden?"

I think I found out while my appearance changed.

Avix had Tails reconnect the Jumper to his computer, bringing up the files once again. As this happened Sonic whispered to Shadow, "How'd you calm him?"

Shadow replied, "I told him about Maria."

"There!" Avix exclaimed, "Open that file."

Tails clicked the file marked:** Multi-DNA**, opening a screen that displayed:

Multiple Deoxyribonucleic-Acid Function: Flawed

Development Info: When a jump is made, the Dimensional Time Jump Device will locate the nearest high-intelligent life form, and cloak the user's DNA with said life form's DNA. Currently not working properly.

Avix read, smiling.

"Now it makes sense!" Tails said, "Avix, go stand between Sonic and Shadow."

Avix did so, while Sonic and Shadow looked confused.

Tails pointed at Avix, "You are a perfect fifty-fifty mix of Sonic and Shadow! Your upper head spines are curved down like Sonic's, lower head curved up like Shadow's, and you have dark grey fur!"

Sonic looked at Avix, "Yeah, but his eyes are orange."

"My eyes were orange before I came here." Avix said, "Lots of Enonians have orange eyes."

"But why would your device mix both of us?" Shadow asked.

"It's only a prototype." Avix explained, "Our scientists were working on it before Eon was..."

Sonic quickly changed the subject, "What are you doing?"

Avix was pushing buttons on the device until it read: **Multi-DNA Function Offline**.

"Well, I don't want my appearance to change to anything else, cause I'm staying aren't I?" Avix said, "If you'd like me to."

Sonic smiled and replied, "I don't see a problem."

"What is this?" Shadow said, reading the computer screen, "Dimensional Rift Function?"

The four read what appeared when Tails opened the file:

Unimplemented Function; Dimensional Rift:

When working the DR will open a rift in the dimensional skin. Once open, the rift will drain energy from living creatures nearby (excluding DTJ user.)

"I thought you said the Jumper was an exploration tool." Tails said.

"I didn't know it was being weaponized," Avix replied, "But it figures."

"What does?" Sonic asked.

"The Eonaughts are the most intelligent weapon makers ever." Avix explained, "They created at weapon that can create mini-blackholes, that suck up an enemy, and crush them."

"Your planet sounds fun." Muttered Shadow.

"All deadly weapons were destroyed during the war." Avix said.

"So," Sonic continued, "You're going to be staying Avix?"

Avix nodded, "I guess."

"Well then you're going to have to meet the rest of our friends!" Sonic informed him.

...

After the sun had set at ten o' clock, Shadow left and Tails went to bed. Sonic and Avix were the only ones awake. The two were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching TV. Avix soon began to fiddle with the Jumper on his wrist.

"That thing," Sonic asked, "It's powered by that Eonite Shard thing right?"

Avix opened the internal part of the Jumper, revealing the circuits, chips, and the purple crystal again. He pulled out the crystal and showed it to Sonic.

"The pride of Eon is Eonite. We traded it with other planets." Avix explained, as Sonic held the crystal to the light, "In high school science, I was taught that when the particles of Eonite are accelerated, it emits Hyper-Kinetic Energy. Accelerate them enough and the Eonite is sent through time, and space."

"We have emeralds similar to this." Sonic said, "Shadow always carries one with him."

"That green crystal he pulled out on the beach, right?"

"Yeah. A Chaos Emerald."

Sonic handed the crystal back to Avix, who replaced it into the Jumper, and closed the device. Sonic then looked at the clock, which read 10:47.

"It's late," He said, "I'm worn out."

Avix agreed, and watched as Sonic went upstairs, and came back down with a pillow and a blanket. He handed them to Avix, saying "Don't worry, that couch is pretty comfy. Night."

The blue hedgehog turned on heel, and ascended the staircase once more. Avix laid down on the couch, set his pistol on the coffee table, and switched the TV off, letting sleep fall upon him.

...

At three o' clock in the morning, Avix jumped awake after a nightmare. Sweaty, he got up and walked over to a window. He opened it, and began to mutter to himself.

"Okay, remember what is real Avix." He murmured, "You escaped the Enonian Rebellion, you're on Earth, you have friends named Sonic, Shadow, and Tails. Eon is...Eon is gone."

His eyes began to water, but he fought his tears back. The grey hedgehog laid back down on the couch, and whispered one more thing to himself: "Great, now I have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

_..._

_Knock knock knock!_

The three sharp raps on the door had woken Avix up at nine in the morning. Sonic ran into the hallway and opened the door. Avix walked up to the door as well, seeing Shadow and what looked like a giant ant-eater with boxing gloves standing on the threshold.

"Avix, this is Knuckles." Sonic introduced, "Shadow already explained to him who you are."

"Are you really a time traveler?" Knuckles asked Avix.

"Yes." Avix replied, rubbing his drowsy eyes.

"I'm afraid we bring bad news." Shadow said, entering the house, going into the kitchen, and sitting at the table.

Tails was there, eating breakfast. Sonic, Knuckles, and Avix sat down as well. Shadow then pulled out three pictures and gave them to Sonic and Avix.

"Dear chaos." Sonic muttered.

Two of the pictures were of a skeleton, laying on the ground in an alley, with flesh melting off. The third was of a man in a trench coat, exiting the alley with what looked like a giant dog.

"These were taking by a traffic camera last night." Shadow said, "G.U.N. is investigating right now."

Avix was staring at the third picture, with the man and the dog. There was a distinct symbol of a burning sword on the man's trench coat. Avix went pale, ears flattening.

"_No_." Avix whispered, horrified.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"NO!" Avix shouted, "HE CAN'T!"

Avix began hyperventilating, as the other four tried to calm him.

"Avix!" Shadow said, "I need you to calm down and tell me, do you know this man?"

"He's a monster." Avix whispered, very quietly, "He murdered so many. He sent the Devil's Hunters on the innocent. He began the war that annihilated my planet. That _man _is Legion."

**Earlier that night...**

A homeless man strode around an empty alley in downtown Station Square. He was searching for anything that would keep him living. Dumpster after dumpster he looked, to no avail. Just rotted food that would probably give him salmonella or indigestion. After too long of a search, the man gave up and slouched against a wall in the alley. Sighing, he pulled his cut-up coat around him more. However, after a couple minutes, the wind picked up, heavily. The discarded litter began to swish around the alleyway. From the side opposite of the street, a loud bang was issued. The homeless man jumped up at the sight of another man, and a strange dog-like creature. The man was dressed in black leather armor, covered by a black trench coat. On his sleeve, a symbol of a burning sword surrounded by ashes. his wrist held a device...with a screen and many buttons. His charcoal colored hair was swept back. He held the leash to the giant dog creature, which had red slit eyes, and grey scales as well as black fur. Its head had to devil horns, while its open mouth had sharp fangs, two of which were six inches long. Its claws were enormous as well.  
>The man looked at the homeless person in front of him.<p>

"Judging by you're attire," The man said, in a rasp voice, "I hate to do this, but no one was to see me arrive. You'll have to die."

"What?" The homeless man muttered, startled.

The man looked down at his 'pet', and said, "Zerden, dinner."

He removed the leash, and the creature pounced on the homeless man. Gnawing at the trapped human, who's screams became gargled as his skin melted away, the creature ate flesh that didn't melt. The man leashed the creature once again, and quickly took off out the alley.

...

Avix had a look of pure terror as they ran to the crime scene. Sonic looked at him as they ran.

"That creature he had," Sonic asked, "What is it?"

"The Devil's Hunter." Avix told him, but couldn't finish because they had reached the scene.

G.U.N. was already there, as Shadow addressed Commander Tower outside the alley.

"Sir, Avix has vital intel on this," Shadow told his officer, "It's not Eggman."

"Good," Tower replied, "You and Avix come into the alley with me."

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails waited outside as Avix and Shadow followed Tower into the alley. G.U.N. soldiers surrounded a white tarp, with a lump in the middle. However, a white bat in knee high boots was waiting as well.

"Hey Shadow." She said, "And Avix, I'm Rouge, Shadow's partner. He told me about you."

"You know who did this, correct?" Tower asked.

Avix nodded, "He's a dangerous person. Plus he brought a Hunter."

"A hunter?" Rouge echoed.

Avix had a grim look as he explained, "The creature he had with him. It's called a Devil's Hunter. They're a fierce predator in the jungles of my planet. Their blood is so acidic that, well, human and Enon flesh will melt within seconds."

"What is an Enon?" Tower asked.

"On my planet, Enon is both Eonaughts and Enonians." Avix said.

"You're planet?" Tower replied, with an eyebrow raised, "You're going to have to explain that later."

Avix nodded, and continued explaining the Hunter, "A Hunter's fangs dispense a moderate of blood amount when it bites. So, when the creature is dead and bleeds, it's still dangerous. Hunter scales are highly tough, and they can run at over sixty miles an hour. Their eye's are the only weak spot on their body. The Insurrection tamed them to use as attack dogs."

"So this man has a living death machine?" Shadow asked.

"Yes."

Tower pulled the tarp off the skeleton, and Avix knelt down and looked at the corpse.

"Legion is the leader of the Enonian Insurrection," Avix continued, "He had many rebels people get surgery to make them identical to him. The Republic sent so many missions to capture him, but every time it was a doppelganger. The symbol of a burning sword on his sleeve was his seal. The sword was the Republic's symbol, the sword of leadership. Legion wears that symbol as a proud anarchist."

"How do you know this is really him?" Rouge asked.

"The Hunter he brought." Avix told them, standing back up, "The very few times we did find him (And he escaped, the bastard), he had that same Hunter with him. Zerden, he calls it."

"What do you purpose we should do?" Tower asked.

Avix looked up at the chief before him, "You're putting me in charge? I only arrived yesterday."

"Mister Vakazni," Tower said, "You have all the info on this psychopath. The way you describe him and his 'pet' shows that he is a danger to the planet."

"Well then," Avix said, with an official voice, "Legion most definitely came here to murder me. The only way I can think he did so, was he used the same thing I did: A Dimensional Time Jump."

"You time jumped?" Tower muttered.

"I'll explain later, this is highly important." Avix told him, "The Jumper is powered by Eonite Shards. The Eonite can be traced with the right equipment, that's how we located it in mines."

"What kind of equipment?" Shadow asked.

"Sonar." Avix finished, "Eonite bounces signals back perfectly, the sonar just needs to be tuned enough to only locate Eonite. Then, once we find him, we can send search and _capture_ squads."

"Alright." Rouge concluded, "We'll get on it."

"No," Avix said, "I think Tails can do it."

With that, Avix turned on the heel of is boot, and exited the alley. Shadow saluted Tower, and he and Rouge followed the black-clad hedgehog. Back on the sidewalk, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were filled in on the info.

"So you need a sonar device that can only pick up the Eonite?" Tails asked.

"Yes," Avix told him, "You could install it onto my Jumper, because the sonar will pick up my Eonite Shard."

"So what would Legion do on Earth?" Sonic asked.

"Murder me," Avix said, grimly, "Then release more Hunter's on this planet just for fun."

"Why" Knuckles muttered.

"Because he's an insane psychopath."

"Well then," Rouge told them, "Let's get to work."


	3. Chapter 3: GUN's New Agent

"Zerden, come." Legion hissed those words to his Hunter as he approached a large tower, "I believe this is it."

The ferocious animal began to small a metal door before them. The two were on an island, heavy rain of the night covering their approach, and the spire before them happened to be the very place that a certain evil scientist resided. Legion looked at the device on his wrist. The Guardian Units of Nations database said he was in the right spot.

"Zerden," He whispered, pointing at the door, "Breach."

The Hunter recoiled, before lunging at the door, and biting the perimeter said entrance. Red liquid spurt from his fangs, causing the hydraulics in the door to melt, and the door to open.

"Good boy."

...

"What?!" Eggman shouted, as the intruder sirens rang through his base, "No one could get through those doors!"

The doctor walked over to a control panel, and clicked a button to send robots to the breach.

...

Legion walked into a large room, with walls of metal, to meet six large spherical robots, weapons trained on him and his pet. Zerden was about to attack, but Legion heeled him.

"Don't worry boy, I'll handle it."

With that, the psychopath pulled out a large object that looked like a dual barreled pistol, with many lights, from his holster. Aiming the weapons, he pulled the trigger. A beam of blue energy burst from both barrels, hitting a robot in the middle of it's torso. The robot fell to the ground, with a sizzling hole in its midsection. The other five robots soon met the same fate.

...

Eggman stared at the monitor. Six E-Series robots, all destroyed by a single man and his dog-thing. The doctor watched as the intruder walked up to the camera, and spoke: "Doctor. This is a horrible welcome, come here and properly greet me. I just wish to talk."

Eggman blinked, and turned to head to the robot bay where his machines were just destroyed.

...

Legion had his arms crossed as Eggman walked through the door, a shiny band of sweat on his bald head.

"Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik." Legion said, audibly, "So nice to meet you."

Eggman looked at the intruder before him. A soldier?

"Who are you?" Eggman asked, "Are you from G.U.N.?"

Legion chuckled, "That _is _the name of the database I hacked to find you. But no, I'm not."

"Then who are you?" Eggman repeated, "And what is that!?"

Eggman was pointing at Zerden.

Legion rubbed his pet's head, and explained, "This is my beloved Zerden. Purebred. I am Legion. One word."

"What do you want with me?" Eggman asked, irritably.

"Help." Legion continued, "You see, I am hunting a traitor. Me and him are the last of our species, and he doesn't deserve such an honor. I traced him here, and followed. Now, he will die. This man is named Avix Vakazni."

Eggman raised an eyebrow, "You mean the grey hedgehog?"

Legion face-palmed, "G.U.N. data said you were smart. No, he looks like you and I."

"But a grey hedgehog helped Sonic defeat me yesterday! He was wearing combat gear, and a big heavy black jacket. I was told he is a time traveler. I guessed he _was_ from another planet. "

"Really? That is an accurate description of Avix's attire." Legion muttered, "Of course! The DTJ had the experimental DNA function."

"You want to kill him, you said?" Eggman said, "And you need my help. Why?"

"You know this planet, yes? On mine I had an army, but now I don't."

"What's in it for me?"

"Anything you want."

Eggman smiled, which Legion returned, looking much more devious and evil.

...

"It's not going to pick up only Eonite."

"Tails!" Avix shouted, "There is no other way I can think of to find this lunatic!"

Avix and Tails were in Sonic's garage, trying to make the Eonite-sensitive-sonar. They had been at it all the past day and night. However, they hadn't found a way to tune it for Eonite only.

"It cannot be done," Tails explained, "There are too many things that would bounce the signal back."

"If we can do it on Eon, why not here?" Avix muttered.

"What on Eon would allow sonar to pick up a certain crystal. Only that certain crystal."

"I don't know! I wasn't a miner."

"Then how did you know about this sonar?"

"I was the Commander of the Republic Army. I had a lot of clearance, that of which being the mine-shafts."

"There has to be another way."

Avix sat down on a stool, and put his face in his hands, murmuring "I don't know."

Sonic and Shadow walked into the garage to check up on things. Shadow saw Avix's current state, and said:

"I'm guessing things aren't going too well."

Avix looked up and smirked.

"Seems that way." He muttered.

"So Avix," Sonic asked, also taking a seat, "How bad is Legion, exactly?"

Avix stood up, and unzipped the pocket on his thigh. Then, he pulled out a slip of paper. Flattening it out on the table, Shadow, Sonic, and Tails looked at it. The top of it had a fancy seal, of a sword. Around said image was a vine of plants. The seal bore the words Seal of United Republic of Eon. The paper read:

**World Criminal #214**

Name: "Legion"  
>Birth: Unknown<br>Physical Appearance: 5' 8" tall, black hair, brown eyes.  
>Crimes Committed as follows:<p>

-Murder of High Value Individuals, including Emperor Crenson Nexus and Admiral Frankson of the Republic Fleet.  
>-Murder of Innocent Civilians, violating Terms of Treaty; Article 13; Casualties currently at over 1,900,000,000.<br>-Use of deadly predators as war weapons  
>-Destruction of Nexus Empire<p>

"What is this?" Sonic asked, reading it again.

"The war crimes Legion committed during the Rebellion." Avix explained.

"Over a billion innocent people killed?" Shadow whispered, "By his hand?"

Avix looked grim, "Or by his orders."

Tails was looking at the paper's date.

"When was this printed." He asked.

"Tails, you realize that this happened in the past, in another dimension, on another planet," Avix said, "The time's are far different. What year is it here?"

"2014." Sonic told him.

"See, on Eon (when I left) it was the year 5429." Avix told them, "That was six years into the war. I might never find out how long it went to."

"Six years?" Shadow muttered, "And he was the cause of over one billion people? How many people were on your planet?"

"About four billion people." Avix replied, "He murdered a fourth of the population, and that's only civilians."

"And if you add non-civilian?" Tails asked.

"Over half the planet's population was killed in six years."

Tails, Shadow, and Sonic stared at their friend, who was now tapping the screen on his Jumper.

"Shadow, I need you to help me." Avix said.

Shadow looked at the screen, and saw the map was targeting G.U.N.'s HQ as the destination.

"That's G.U.N. HQ." Shadow said.

"Yes," Avix confirmed, "And I need you to vouch for me."

Shadow looked at his grey half-counterpart, "Why?"

"I've showed you ow dangerous Legion is," Avix explained, "And from the two times I've seen them, I've noticed they have the power of half of the Republic Army. I mean, that damn truck could flatten a plane on a runway."

"I was chased through the city by that truck when we first got here." Sonic muttered.

"Right." Avix continued, "Now, G.U.N. is, so far, the only group that can stop him. And Shadow, I need you to somehow get me in there."

"You want to become an Agent?" Shadow asked.

"If that's the only way." Avix said, "And I've had military training, if it's consolation."

Shadow nodded, "You said you were Commander?"

Avix nodded this time, and grabbed Shadow's dark-furred arm. Pressing the blue launch-button on his jumper, he muttered to Sonic and Tails, "Please keep trying."

Avix and Shadow became stationary blurs (Again)

...

"Doctor," Legion muttered, looking at the hardware in Eggman's base, "This is enough to annihilate the planet."

"Well, yes." Eggman muttered.

"So why haven't you?" Legion questioned, turning to the 'wide' man, and narrowing his eyes, "You have military grade weaponry; And you obviously want to kill these hedgehogs that you describe."

"I, er-" Eggman began, but was cut off by the other.

"It doesn't matter, you have me." Legion told him, "I'll help you kill the ones you want dead, if you help me with mine."

"What do you purpose?" Eggman asked.

Legion turned to a monitor, looking at different robot designs.

"I would need to know more about where Avix is, and what he is doing." He explained, "Then he'll die, along with these anthropomorphic creatures you told me about."

"I should warn you." Eggman told his new partner, "G.U.N. is a highly dangerous adversary. Be wary about what you do."

Legion nodded as he began to press buttons on the monitors console.

...

Shadow stumbled as his vision cleared. He regained his footing and saw Avix standing next to him, observing the building before him.

"Quite a ride," Shadow muttered, "But I prefer Chao Control."

"Transportation by emerald?" Avix said, "Not that different. This is G.U.N. HQ?"

Shadow nodded, "Yes, but how did you know its coordinates?"

"I looked it up on Tails's computer."

Shadow stared, then turned toward G.U.N. HQ's entrance. He pulled a small leather wallet-like object from his quills, opened it, and held it to a scanner next to the door. The door then unlocked, as a screen on the scanner read: **Welcome: Agent Shadow**.

Avis looked at the back of Shadow's head.

"What else is in there?" The grey hedgehog asked.

"Just my badge and my emerald." Shadow replied, leading his friend into the building.

Shadow weaved them through hallways that led to different parts of the base, such as the barracks, airfield, rec-room, briefing room, and gym. The two stopped at a door with the name plate: Abraham Tower; Commander and Chief. The darker hedgehog knocked on the door, to which it was opened by the grey-haired commander.

"Ah, Agent Shadow, come in." He ushered.

Avix and Shadow sat in the two chairs in front of the desk. The room was decorated with military awards, and a bookshelf. Tower sat behind his desk and continued.

"I hope that you and Avix have news on the target?"

"Not quite," Shadow said, "Avix has something to ask."

Tower turned to look at Avix, who spoke the words,

"I want to join G.U.N."

"Really?" Tower replied, "I would accept you, once you explain your arrival."

Avix sighed, and began.

"My planet was called Eon. I don't want to go into the whole 'two dominant species explanation', but there was a war. A rebellion against the Republic government. I was Commander of the Republic Army, and the number one target of the Insurrection. I was to have a horrible consequence."

"And what was that?" Tower asked.

"I was to be skinned alive, and my corpse publicly displayed as I rot." Avix continued, and Shadow and Tower stared, "But my General gave me this-" He showed his Jumper to Tower- "The Dimensional Time Jump Device. I used it to hide it and myself from the Insurrection. I landed here, and the device's DNA feature malfunctioned, rendering me a mix between Sonic and Shadow. I arrived here two days ago, and now Legion followed me here. He began the rebellion, and he destroyed...he destroyed my planet. This is why I need to join G.U.N. To protect this planet. I need your help, as you need mine."

When Avix was done with his speech, Tower sat back in his chair and sighed.

"Before I make a decision, I want to see your skills." Tower said, and stood, "Come with me to the gym."

Shadow and Avix followed Tower back through the hallways and into the gym. Inside, multiple soldiers were preforming multiple training exercises. Some were firing at a shooting range, some fist-fighting on a yellow circular mat, and some running around a catwalk above them. Tower lead them over to the fighting mat, where he relieved one of thr soldiers. The other, looking confused, stood at attention. Tower turned to Avix.

"If you wish to join G.U.N., you have to show you can fulfill any task given to you. Most G.U.N. Agents must know how fight hand-to-hand, and since _most_ targets are human, I'm putting you against a human. Avix nodded, unstrapped his Time-Jumper, and handed it to Shadow.

"Hold this for me, please." Avix said, "I don't need it broken."

Avix stood on the mat, and got into a fighting stance across from the G.U.N. soldier. The soldier swung his fist at Avix's head, but the hedgehog quickly dodged down, stepping around the soldier. The opponent turned, and tried to right hook the smaller ex-commander. Avix again dodged, but this time jabbed the soldier in the back with his fist, causing him to fall to the ground. Avix put his boot on the soldiers chest, before helping him back up.

"Small bundle of nerves on the back." Avix told Tower and Shadow, "At least on my planet people have it. Hit those nerves right and the enemy collapses. My training Captain called it the Second Achilles Heel."

"I'll be sure to remember that one." Shadow smirked, as he handed Avix his Jumper, who began to strap it back onto his right wrist.

"Well, you seem prominent in hand-combat." Tower said, "Now I must see your shooting skills."

Tower led them to the shooting range, and told a soldier to grab a rifle, submachine gun, grenades, and throwing knives. That soldier did so, and Avix found himself staring at four familiar weapons.

"These are basic weapons used by various G.U.N. soldiers and agents." Tower explained, "I'd like to see your skill with each, including your pistol. And every time you run out of targets, switch weapons."

Avix pulled out his pistol, and watched as eight targets (which were shaped as circular dart-board targets) appeared along the range. Avix aimed down the sight on his weapon, and fired at each target, leaving a second between shots. Each target was hit as a bullseye. After eight were down, Avix holstered his pistol and picked up the submachine gun.

"That one's a favorite of mine." Shadow said.

Eight targets appeared on the range, in a straight horizontal line. With one hand, Avix fired full-auto down the line, eliminating each. Then, onto the rifle. Avix fired on the targets, similarly to how he did with his pistol. After that barrage, he picked up the throwing knives, and flung one at each target, hitting around the sides of the cardboard circles. Finally, ten targets appeared, grouped together. Avix picked up a grenade, pulled the pin, and threw it underhand, down the range. The small explosion destroyed seven targets, and Tower ended the session with one question.

"How long were you in military on your planet?"

"Four years." Avix replied, "Since I was eighteen."

"You're only twenty-two?" Shadow said, "And you were a Commander?"

Avix nodded, smirking.

"Well," Tower continued, "Come with me back to my office."

Avix and Shadow followed the chieftain back to the room which they were originally in. Once the three were situated in chairs once more, Tower gave his resolution.

"Avix," he began, "There is usually a much more organized recruitment, but seeing as there is a potential international emergency at hand, _and_ you seem to know all about the cause, I will recruit you as an agent. You will have to fill out this though. It's for your record."

Tower handed him a paper and pen. Avix began righting his info, and Tower turned to Shadow.

"Agent Shadow, I must ask you to show _Agent_ Avix around the base. He will also be part of your team."

Avix looked up, "Who's all in that?"

"Rouge, me, and Omega." Shadow replied, "You'll see Omega soon."

Avix nodded, and handed the finished form back to Commander Tower.

"Thank you. You will be given your badge soon. Agents, you are dismissed."

Shadow and Avix both saluted, then turned to exit the room. In the hallway, Shadow addressed his friend.

"I'll be your tour guide today." Shadow joked.

Avix chuckled and noticed something, "You don't seem act like this around everyone else."

"Well if you'd like to know," Shadow explained, "Sonic gets annoying, Knuckles is a bonehead, Tails is young, and you'll see the problem with Amy."

"Amy?" Avix said, "So I still haven't met everyone?"

Shadow smirked and shook his head, "No, now follow me."

Shadow showed Avix around the entire base, including everything they passed earlier. In the middle of the tour, Avix was stopped to have a picture taken for his badge. Finally, they ended in the rec room. A group of soldiers were talking in there, and Rouge was among them. When she saw Shadow and Avix, she walked over.

"The time hopping hedgehog." She said to Avix, "What brings you to G.U.N.?"

"This would explain it." Commander Tower was at the door.

He walked up to Avix, and handed him a wallet-like object. His badge.

"Agent Avix Vakazni," Tower said, saluting, "Welcome to G.U.N."

Avix saluted back while Rouge looked impressed. Once Tower left, the seductive bat spoke.

"Well, well." She purred, "Been here three days, and you're already a G.U.N. Agent."

Avix smirked, and opened the leather case of his badge. Inside, on the bottom flap, was a gold emblem of the G.U.N. Symbol. On the top flap was his picture and title:

**Guardian Unit of Nations,**

**Special Agent Avix Vakazni**

Avix looked at his headshot on the badge. Feeling the striped blue head quills on his skull, he muttered, "I have curved quills?"

Rouge and Shadow chuckled, as Avix unzipped his jacket halfway, and placed his new badge in the inside pocket.

"Shall we check on the others back home?" Avix asked Shadow.

The darker onyx hedgehog nodded, laying a hand on his counterpart's shoulder. Avix entered the coordinates of Sonic's house into his Jumper, while Rouge watched in fascination. In the blink of an eye, Avix and Shadow disappeared.

...

The two hedgehogs landed in the entrance hallway of Sonic's house, and within seconds, Tails ran in, looking very full of himself.

"Avix!" He gasped, "I've constructed some things on make your Time Jumper _much _more effective!"

Avix smiled back, "Let's see then."

The three then made their way to the garage to see the advancements.

...

"Doctor." Legion told his partner, "I have a plan."

Eggman stopped working on blueprints for a robot, to see what Legion had thought of. A large diagram of a spire-like machine was on a monitor that Legion was using.

"What is it?" The larger man asked.

Legion had a sick grin as he said, "The device to eradicate _anything_.

...

When Shadow, Avix, and Tails arrived in the garage, they found Sonic already there, peering over the very thing Tails was going to present. On the usually empty table lay a black glove with a red circle on the palm, a circuit chip, and clear contact lens that would cover one eye. Tails settled himself in front his computer, where a blueprint of Avix's Time Jumper was displayed on the screen.

"I was looking through the files of your Jumper on my computer, and I came to these." Tails said, and two files appeared. "The creators of your device had more uninstalled plans than just the Dimensional Rift."

The files read:

**Short-Range Jump**

**Full Kinetic Boost**

"The first one is blueprints for a targeting glove," Tails explained, "While the other is a circuit install. And I built them!"

Avix looked at the blueprints on the screen.

"How did you build Enon tech?" He asked.

"The blueprints showed the same technology as we have here." Tails told him, "Now the first one was blueprints for a glove and lens that was used as a target system for your Jumper. It says you place a target within a hundred feet, and you make a space jump to that spot. The second is an insert that makes the energy from the Eonite expel unto you."

"What does that mean?" Sonic asked.

Tails grinned, "Avix will be able to run as fast as you."

Sonic crossed his arms, "Can't people learn to run without cheating? Shadow uses his rocket skates, Silver carries himself with his psychokinesis, and now Avix uses that energy to boost himself!"

Shadow smirked at Avix from behind the complaining azure.

"Anyways," Tails continued, "Avix, I just need to install both into your Jumper."

Avix unstrapped the device from his wrist, and handed it to the young fox, who proceeded to opened its internal wiring again. The hedgehogs watched as he took the new circuit, and wired it into the device, and into the Eonite shard. Finally, he took a small microchip, that he said was for the glove, and wired that in as well. Then, Tails handed the Jumper back to its owner.

"Now let's try it out!" Tails said, "To see what your targeting with the glove, you put that contact in you eye."

Avix placed the clear slip on his retina, and pulled the glove on, replacing his old.

"How does it work?" Avix asked.

"Hold your thumb on your palm to target, and release to jump."

Avix pressed his thumb onto his palm, and saw a red circle on the floor where his hand was aiming. He positioned the circle a foot in front of him, and released his thumb. A split-second later, he was in that spot.

Sonic, Shadow, and Tails took a second to see that he moved.

"What about this speed boost?" Shadow asked.

"We'd have to go outside for that." Tails informed them.

The fox then walked to the garage door, and pressed the open button. The large aluminum door pulled up, revealing the driveway before them.

"I want to have the driveway covered in grass." Sonic commented, as they walked into the sunlight, "It has no use."

Avix chuckled, and looked at his Jumper.

"How do I turn on the speed boost?" He asked.

Tails pulled Avix's wrist down to his eye-level, and instructed Avix on how to activate the new function.

"Just switch to the 'boost mode', and press the button you use to make a jump." Tails explained, "But while to boost is on, you can't make a jump."

Avix nodded, and looked toward Sonic.

"You care to help me test it?"

Sonic nodded, and lined up next to him. Avix pressed the blue button on his Jumper, and looked at his body.

"Whoa!" Tails exclaimed, "You look like Silver!"

It was true, but instead of glowing blue, Avix was glowing purple.

"What do you feel?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know!" Avix replied, speaking quickly, "It's like I got a sudden, burst of energy! Let's go!"

Sonic and Avix both began to run down the sidewalk, the grey hedgehog running very, very fast. Both were head-to-head as they ran around the block.

"Chaos!" Sonic yelled as he watched the purple-aura hedgehog match his speed.

The two had made one lap around the block, and stopped in front of Sonic's house. Well, sort of. Due to Avix's velocity, and the fact he was wearing boots, he fell on his face when he tried to brake himself. The three others laughed as Sonic helped him up.

"Whoo!" Avix exclaimed, fidgeting, "And I'm not even out of breath! Tails, you perfected alien technology!"

"I try my best." The fox replied.

"Now what?" Shadow asked, while Avix disengaged his boost, the purple aura fading.

"Well," Avix said, "We should start investi-"

Avix was cut off by a static sound coming from the time machine on his wrist.

_"-Agents Shadow and Avix? Can you here me?"_ The voice coming from the device was a young girls.

Shadow grabbed Avix's wrist ("Hey that's my arm!") and spoke to the device.

"Hope? Is that you?" He asked.

_"Yes, and you two are needed, I'm bringing you in."_

Avix's Time Jumper lit up, and the two dark hedgehogs vanished.

...

Avix looked around, finding himself in some sort of lab. He and Shadow were standing on a circular metal platform. Sitting in a chair behind a console, was a young girl in black overalls and a red shirt. Commander Tower was standing behind her. Both hedgehogs saluted their officer, and Avix walked over to the console that the girl was sitting at.

"You are?" He asked.

"Hope Kintober." She replied, "I'm a G.U.N. scientist."

Avix gave her an unbelieving look.

"I am!" Hope retorted.

Avix looked at the console's keys, "What is this? How did you teleport Shadow and me here?"

"This is _my_ teleport. I created it." Hope replied, and looked at the hedgehog's wrist, "Is that your time machine?"

Avix showed the scientist the device, saying "Dimensional Time Jump Device, created by the combined minds of Eonaughts and Enonians."

Hope examined the device before her eyes, while Commander Tower cleared his throat.

"Ah, back to business." Hope said, "We have a lead on Legion."

Avix quickly jumped over the console, and looked at the screen, which showed a map of Mobius. Shadow walked around to examine the screen as well. The map had a blinking red dot on a small island off coast.

"How did you find him?" Avix asked, "We couldn't even get sonar to work."

"Your jump devices have radio frequencies built in." Hope explained, "It's how I found and spoke to you. I did the same to find Legion."

"We're going to send a Shock Squad to capture him." Tower told him, "Do you have any suggestions?"

Avix looked up to his superior.

"Only send in Shadow, Rouge, and I." He said.

Tower looked puzzled, "Why is that, Agent?"

"He'll be expecting humans. A lot of them." Avix explained, "He won't expect small creatures that can easily hide themselves."

Tower gave a nod of understanding, and had them follow him to mission briefing.

Once the three were in a room with a long table, facing a monitor (Rouge was already in a chair), Tower explained their mission.

"Legion is inside Eggman's base. If you think a team of three is best then so be it. Schematics show that _this_ base is multiple underground tunnels that surface on an island."

Avix voiced an opinion quickly.

"I'm sorry sir," He said, "But what do you mean by 'this base'?"

Tower looked at Avix, "Dr. Eggman has changed bases _many_ times. Ranging from the Final Egg, to an airborne battleship. Back to the matter on hand. We've found one secluded entry point, at the center of the island. An airstrip Eggman uses to disperse his robots. You will breach there, and silently search the base for the target. Once found, you will stun and apprehend."

Shadow spoke up now.

"If Legion is as cunning as Avix says he is, this will be extremely difficult."

"However," Avix explained, "This is the ninth capture operation I've been part of, all with Legion as the target. I've studied his defensive strategy, and I'll know what to expect."

"Then you have your mission details." Tower concluded, "Gather your weapons and head to the airstrip."

The three saluted Tower as he exited the room, and Shadow lead the way to the Armory.

The room was a long-wide hallway with rifles, machine guns, and pistols on racks going down the room. Shadow picked up a pistol, a submachine gun, and a holster. Avix walked to the Quartermaster, and showed him his pistol.

"What kind of weapon is this?" The Quartermaster asked.

Avix unloaded the magazine, "Heavy Officer Pistol. Do you have 10mm bullets?"

The Quartermaster gave Avix spare bullets, and Avix collected a rifle from the rack. After the team stocked up, they boarded a G.U.N. helicopter on the airstrip. Avix wanted to make a couple things clear to Rouge and Shadow however.

"Remember." He said, taking a seat in the helo, "No Jumper, no Chaos Emerald. Legion surely has energy monitors."

Shadow, Avix, and Rouge strapped in as the helicopter lifted off the ground.

"This is Star-Six 5 to tower," The pilot said over comms, "We are on route to target."

It was a silent ride (or as silent as possible when in a helicopter) for about thirty minutes. Finally, the pilot spoke to the passengers.

"We're touching down, form up."

With Shadow in front, the three lined up at the helicopter door. The bird touched down, and they exited. Once they were out, the helicopter took off back towards G.U.N. They were on their own now. The three quickly found the entry point: a vent grate in the grass. Shadow began to pull it open, as Avix looked at Rouge.

"You don't have a weapon?" He asked.

"She's a 'part-time' agent." Shadow muttered, placing the vent grill on the ground.

Rouge smile, and flew above Shadow, who grabbed her ankles.

"You'll have to grab Shadow's ankles, Avix." Rouge said.

Avix did so, feeling rather silly, as Rouge lowered them into the vent. After about five minutes, Avix's boot hit the ground, and they all stood. They were in a small tunnel, filled with smoke.

"It's an exhaust tunnel." Shadow said, holding his submachine gun out. Avix pulled his rifle off his back, and the three slowly walked down the tunnel.

...

Legion was fixing a glass orb, bug enough for a hedgehog, onto its platform, as an alert went off.

"Doctor, what is that?" Legion said, looking at a monitor.

The screen showed a map of Eggman's compound, with three red dots in an exhaust shaft.

Eggman stopped working on blueprints for a new robot to look at the screen.

"Intruders." Eggman said, "And scans show rockets...its Shadow."

"There's something else." Legion said, "It's picking up Hyper-Kinetic Energy."

The devious smile on Legion's face sent chills down Eggman's spine. Legion whistled, and Zerden ran over.

"Come," Legion commanded to his pet, "Let's kill us a traitor."


End file.
